FBI Sweethearts
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Blake saves JJ's life with a once-in-a-lifetime shot.


**A/N**

While I did not steal anything - at least I hope I didn't, as hers is not finished yet - this little fic is inspired by JuliaBC's "Up to the challenge", because after reading the latest update today, I wanted to write this pairing again. If you have an interest in the Blake/JJ pairing, or just want a good read, I strongly suggest you check her fic out. :D

Of course I also advocate that you do that once you have read this one, because sheesh, I am entitled to _some_ self-promotion, aren't I? :P

* * *

One bullet left.

No clear shot.

JJ's blue eyes staring at her, pleading for her to do something. The knife, so sharp it left bloody marks on JJ's neck just from light contact. The shaky hand holding it. The threats hurled at her, at them, at the entire _world_ , from the mouth of the unsub.

No time to call for backup.

One bullet left.

 _If I miss this shot, JJ's dead._

Blake knew she shouldn't think like that. The slightest hesitation, the smallest twitch ruining her aim, the smallest loss of confidence, _any_ kind of distraction was lethal in this situation. It didn't help beating herself up over a mistake she had not yet made, but she was afraid - so terrible afraid - that she would miss just because the thought had struck her.

 _You never miss your target, Alex. You won't miss this time either_ , her mother's soothing voice suddenly spoke inside her mind, and Blake felt completely calm. She saw everything with total clarity. She squeezed the trigger lightly, squinting at the target.

 _Right_ there _._

The next moment, the bullet penetrated the exact spot she had pictured. A cloud of blood erupted like a geyser from his neck and the hand holding the knife made one final, convulsing attempt at cutting JJ's throat… then sank back as the man behind it fell to the ground, dead.

Blake holstered her gun without even noticing it; the moment of complete, nearly supernatural clarity had left her and in its place was only chaos and disorder.

"JJ!" she shouted and ran towards the scene. JJ took two steps in her direction, then her legs failed her and she sat down on the floor, with her hand pressed against her neck.

"I'm okay, Alex," she managed. "I don't think it's deep."

Blake had no time to be polite or gentle; she tore JJ's hand away from the wound and stared at it. For several seconds she said nothing, then her lips began to tremble as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're okay," she said in a hoarse, unsteady voice that didn't sound anything like her usual one. "Oh my God. Yes. You're okay."

"I had no idea you could shoot like that," JJ said in an equally unsteady voice. Blake let out a shaky laughter and put her arms around the younger woman in a, for her, very uncharacteristic display of affection.

"I barely knew that myself."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes, JJ. He's dead."

* * *

"Alex?"

She snapped back from her light slumber and looked up at David Rossi.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, chuckling.

"It's fine. I was just…"

"Dozing off. I know. You deserve it, you must be exhausted."

Blake glanced at the blonde in the seat next to her. JJ too was asleep, leaning her head against Blake's shoulder.

"We're officially off duty now, so I thought we should open a bottle and celebrate."

"A bottle?" Blake was obviously more dazed from the brief moments of sleep than she thought. "Of what?"

"Champagne, of course. You shot like Annie Oakley out there, got the bad guy, saved an agent's life, and freed seven children from their captor. You're currently the FBI's Sweetheart."

"Oh." She hadn't thought about that.

"So I figured a bottle of 2007 Cristal would be a proper celebration, and there was a rather well-sorted liquor store on the way to the airport. Do I need to be more detailed, or should we pop it open?"

"Aw, Rossi, you didn't have to."

JJ stirred for a moment, then snuggled up even closer to Blake, as if the older woman was a teddy bear. Blake's cheeks burned. She didn't want to admit just how pleasant JJ's sleepy affections were.

"Can we wait a little while?" she asked quietly. Rossi glanced at JJ, then back at Blake, and nodded with a smile.

"Sure. Just say the words."

"Never thought I'd ask for a several hundred dollar champagne on the BAU jet," Blake mumbled, more to herself than to Rossi. He smiled even wider and patted her arm before he straightened up and went back to his seat next to Hotch. When he had left, JJ whispered;

"I'm awake. I just don't want to let go of you yet."

Blake smiled.

"I know. You can hold on to me for as long as you like."

"Good. You know, once we get back to DC, there is a little boy who wants to thank you for bringing his mom home in one piece."

"JJ…"

"And right here, there is a mom who wants to thank you for bringing her home to her boy again," JJ continued and placed a soft, quick kiss on the side of Blake's mouth. "I'm glad it was you. I've had a crush on you since the day you joined the team," she added, and Blake could tell from her voice that she was drifting off to sleep again.

"I think that is mutual," Blake admitted.

"Good," JJ slurred, clearly not yet ready to fully surrender to sleep. "Although _I_ wanted to be _your_ knight in shining armour."

"I don't think it's too late for that yet," Blake said. "Go back to sleep now, JJ."

FBI's Sweetheart? Oh, why not? She had played the part of FBI's most unwanted once. But to be honest, she would prefer to be this woman's sweetheart.

 _Who says you can't have both?_

Nobody.

Alex Blake smiled, a tired but satisfied smile, and joined JJ in sleep.


End file.
